怪盗Fの台本〜消えたダイヤの謎〜 (Kaitou F no Scenario ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku, Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, GUMI, MAYU, IA, Megurine Luka, MEIKO, and KAITO |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) |links = }} Background "Libretto of Phantom Thief "F'~ Mystery of Diamond Disappeared~" is an original song by teamOS. It is one of their most notable songs, and one of the most popular Vocaloid group renditions. This song is about a theft of an expensive diamond during its auction on an extravagant passenger ship. It features Miku as "the Journalist"; Gackpo as "the Auctioneer"; MAYU as "the Mechanic"; Rin as "the Police"; Len as "the Mafia"; GUMI as "the Magician"; IA as "the Waitress"; MEIKO as "the Actress"; Luka as "the Doctor"; and KAITO as "the Politician". When the auction is underway, the lights go black for 10 seconds and a gunshot rings. It is revealed after the lights come back on that a window large enough for a person to crawl through has been broken and the diamond is missing. As a black silk hat is seen floating on the water, it is suspected that the thief crawled out the window onto the deck, then dove into the sea. The song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured in the albums EVER DREAM and Vocalofuture. Lyrics IMPORTANT NOTE: Some lyrics may be attributed to the wrong singer, as there is no official log of who sings what, specially the parts with black lyrics, as they mean that some combination of singers is singing that part. Derivatives Gallery Phantom Thief F.png|Full illustration Phantom Thief F 2.png|Additional artwork Trivia * The "F" in the title stands for faaantastic! (Fantastic). * Because this song has the same producers as the Night ∞ Series, some individuals think they may be linked; however, this not been confirmed, and the two works seem to be otherwise unrelated. * The article that can be read in the newspapers is this one. In July 2013 (five months before "Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond~" was uploaded), a thief stole very valuable jewelry that was being displayed in a private event in a hotel. The events are surprisingly similar to the ones featured in the song. * Two things are worth noticing: ** The Mechanic is the only character who isn't in the hall when the auction is underway. ** In the scene at the end where all characters are seen, the Thief and the Politician are seen to have the same slender physique and the same height. *** Even so, those facts could be only coincidences. External links * Instrumental * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring MAYU